Worlds
by djtahu
Summary: A tale that begins with a man seeking revenge turns into something much more. Similar to Captain N and Kingdom Hearts
1. Chapter 1 The First Plans and Steps

Authors note: Before you read, I would like to warn you that I prefer to tell stories that in a realistic manner, meaning that my story will contain mature content and some topics that not everyone agrees with. In an effort to keep my story more appealing to everyone, I have created three different versions of the story. The original version, which has the mature content and questionable themes in tact. The second version removes the mature content but still contains some of the questionable themes. The third version has no mature content or questionable themes. You may be asking what are these themes I keep talking about. They include many real-life situations that some people would prefer not to hear about. These include but are not limited to: Homosexuality, bisexuality, incest, graphic violence, drug use, etc. There will be a warning at the beginning of each story to let you know which of the themes will be included in the story for those of you that are ok with some themes but not with others. Sorry for the long warning, but it needed to be included.

All versions of the chapter are clean (Any explicit content will not be posted here)

All Kingdom Hearts characters are owned by Disney/Square Enix

Chapter 1

DiZ sat alone at a desk, staring down at the papers in front of him. The room was dark, a single light hanging above his head lighting the middle of the desk. The room didn't have much of a smell to it, just a slight musk. The desk itself was made out of a rough wood, probably 30 or 40 years old, creaking each time pressure was placed upon it. DiZ sat in front of the desk in an old chair, about as old as the desk. He was dressed in his usual outfit to hide his identity. The old man was staring at his papers with an expression of calm joy on his face. He had finally done it. His plan for revenge against the organization was almost ready to begin.

Several years ago, DiZ had been called Ansem. He had been the ruler of a world called Celestial Gardens. In addition to ruling over the world, he was a great scientist. Researching what people didn't understand about the world. Hoping to increase the productivity, he had gathered other brilliant minds from the far corners of their world. They were known as his apprentices. They aided him in his research, helping make their world a better place for the people who lived in it. Until they decided to research the heart. Some of the members started to become obsessed with their research. DiZ tried to place a ban on the research, but the obsessed members wanted to continue so badly, they worked in secret underneath their masters castle. When Ansem found out, he was outraged. To try and control him, Ansem's apprentices locked him away in an area that had nothing except emptiness. Then, the problems began for the apprentices. One by one, each of the members started disappearing. They were being reborn as Nobodies, beings that had lost their hearts but still had the will to live. Now, all of the Nobodies have banded together to create an organization. They are searching for a way to regain their hearts and become human again. Ansem however, eventually escaped from the nothing realm and disguised himself as DiZ. He had since been working on a way to get his revenge against the organization and it seemed he had finally formed a flawless plan.

Ansem quietly stood up from his seat, staring at the papers, his created salvation. He quickly skimmed over the words, making sure he hadn't left any holes for the rats to escape through. When he was certain, he smirked. He reached into one of his many pockets and pulled a lighter from their depths. He casually lit his plans on fire, dropping them back on the desk. The desk, being made of old wood, quickly accepted the fire's touch and burst into flame. DiZ stood and smirked. His enemies would soon be taken care of and his revenge would be absolute. The desk gave one small wheeze of protest before collapsing under the fire's influence. A rain of flaming soot filled the air around DiZ.

"Snowing flames." He said quietly before setting forward and vanishing into thin air.

Coden sat at the counter toward the back of the store, tapping his fingers in time with the vintage coke-cola clock on the wall. He was 17 years old, short for his age but still well built. He was dressed in a silver t-shirt and black basketball shorts with white converse covered in small black skulls. He had curly black hair that he liked to keep short, usually buzzed. He thought it was too poofy when it was longer.

When he was twelve, his doctor informed him and his parents that he had a growth hormone deficiency. His pituitary gland hadn't developed with the rest of his body, causing him to stop growing at 4 foot. To try and makeup for his height, he worked out five days a week. His family owned a small record store on the corner of a busy street. Unfortunately, it was right next to a popular restaurant which distracted many potential customers. At this particular moment, Coden was covering for Nathan, a boy his family had hired to work along side with Coden. Although, Nathan was rarely at work. Always finding some excuse to miss so he could hang out with friends or go around town to have fun.

Coden counted down the minutes. Just five until his uncle would arrive and they could close up the shop. He got up from the desk and moved toward the front of the store, looking out the windows. People rushed by, most Excited to find a restaurant in this part of town. He'd seen it all, tourists, locals and business men. The only people in this part of town. No wonder sales were down. Coden glanced at the clock again. One minute to go. He locked the front door and headed to the back of the store to let his uncle in from the alleyway.

"bout time you opened up. I hate the alley, ya know." said uncle red as he walked in. He was a tall man, not much body fat but not much muscle either. He had dark bags under his eyes, either from lack of sleep or depression. Maybe both. He reminded Coden of a walking skeleton with neat cornrows. Coden thought his attempts to be "street" were amusing but he couldn't ever hide his nerdiness. "I got it from here Cody. Go home."

"Thanks..." Coden mumbled as he walked out the back door and down the back alley. Looking at all the people walking around in the streets he decided to take his special way home. A few months ago, he and his neighbor Tass had created a way to get home from the store using old planks and other scraps to create a bridge that traveled along the top of the buildings. Coden grabbed a hold of the rusted fire escape and started climbing. Once he was on the roof, he looked around to make sure the grouchy old lady that lived in the building wasn't hiding out again. Last time she caught him, she called the police. Didn't want to make that mistake again.

Once Coden was sure nobody was there, he climbed onto the flimsy path and continued home. Once he got to his building he climbed down and into the stair well. Slowly descending the stairs, he reached his floor. 212. Home. He walked into the apartment and dropped his bag by the door and tv. It was a large apartment, three bedrooms, three sitting rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and dining room all scattered between three different floors. A small glimpse into how much money the family really had. The apartment was quiet and Coden decided that no body was home. He went into the electronic room and jumped onto the fuzzy silver couch. He clicked the tv on, still on Spike where he left it. He took off his shoes and shirt and layed out across the couch. He watched about an hour before slightly dozing off to sleep.

He as loudly awoken about an hour later by somebody knocking on the door. Coden slowly slipped off the couch, thinking his mother was finally home. He walked over to the door and threw it open, only to find a masked man in red standing in the hall.

"Hello." the man said calmly. "I'm looking for Christopher." The man's yellow eye seemed to be staring through Coden, which scared him a little but at the same time made him curious.

"Chris... is my dad." Coden said plainly. The man's yellow eye burning. There was something else behind it now. Was it curiosity... or amusement. Coden couldn't tell. The man was starting to make him feel uneasy though.

"May I speak to your father then?" the man asked.

"No." Said Coden as he turned to look at a picture of his father in the corner of the room. His mother had placed it there. "To make it feel like he's sitting next to me while I watch television." She said. "Like we used to do every night when we were teenagers, and before things got so busy."

"Why not?" asked the man. "It's quite important and I don't have much time."

"He's not here." Coden said quietly, looking back into the apartment, hoping to find some reason to close the door and leave this strange man and his problems out in the world were they couldn't bother him. He started to close the door, but the strange man cleared his through in a manner similar to how his father had.

"Can you take me to him? The man asked. "It's very important." he insisted again, forcefully. Coden debated silently for a moment. It had been awhile... and he probably should say hello.

"Alright. Gimmie a minute." Coden said. He walked into another room on the left for a moment and came back out wearing a black hoodie with small skulls covering, matching his shoes, which he slipped on as he passed the couch. He left the apartment, locked it and sliped the key into the hollowed out numbers on the door. He and the strange man went to the end of the hallway and into the elevator. Coden silently pushed the "1" button and the elevator silently began it's descent. "So... how do you know my pop?" he asked.

"We used to work together." the man said simply. The two stood silently as the next two floors passed. The awkward silence pushed Coden into speaking.

"My name's Coden." he said sounding almost bored, struggling to make conversation with the strange man. "And you?" At first the man said nothing, he just quietly starred at the numbers watching them slowly tick by. "Fine. I'll call you 'hey dude' from now on." The man smirked.

"DiZ" he uttered as the door opened and the elevator made a small 'ding' noise.

The World That Never Was has always been a bleak and hollow world. Mainly colored in bleak grays that one would find on a foggy morning and dull, lifeless blacks. The world is inhabited by creatures call Nobodies. A Nobody is a lifeless shell a person leaves behind when their heart is taken from them by creatures called Heartless. If the person who became a Heartless has a strong will to live, they will become a Nobody. Therefore, all Nobodies have a Heartless counterpart. While all Nobodies have lost what made them human, they are all still working, moving about, trying to find a way to get their hearts back. It has been said that Nobodies have no emotions. This statement is almost true but not entirely. A Nobody can remember and feel the two emotions that were the strongest with them during their natural lives.

There are only thirteen nobodies that have retained their human appearances. These thirteen have banded together and created an organization. The organization has banded together inside the tall castle at the edge of their world. All of the members working toward their goal of regaining human hearts. Currently, their leader, a nobody named Xemnas is working on the organizations master plan in his private sanctuary deep in the castle's basement.

He has been working for hours trying to develop a new method to meet their goals faster. Their current goal has two of the organizations members traveling between worlds collecting hearts, one by one. The hearts they gather are released into the Nobodies world and have been grouping together to create a new power called Kingdom Hearts, which Xemnas believes contains infinite power. Enough to give all members their hearts back with plenty left over to become the most powerful being in the universe. Before Xemnas' Heartless counterpart was destroyed, it had found a way to access the original Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas has been pondering how to steer the organization toward looking for it. If they do, it would mean no more heart collecting, just instant access to the unlimited power. Xemnas knew it could be found but he didn't know how.

He needed someone he could trust to help him find the Original. After thinking about which member would be best suited, he selected and began assigning new jobs to the other members as well. He didn't want it to look like he was playing favorites. Some of the members were… unstable at best.

After writing out the plans for each member, he slid each into an envelope and tucked them neatly into his black coat's pocket. He stood from his desk and opened a gateway behind him and stepped through traveling to the Organization's meeting room.

Xemnas traveled through the portal, appearing in his chair, the highest in the meeting room. As he sat in the room, alone, he noticed how boring everything had gotten. "Perhaps we need to find a new location to be our headquarters..." he mumbled to himself. He pondered alone for several minutes before finally summoning the other members of the organization.

Once all the members were assembled, Xemnas began his speech. "Fellow colleagues, I have begun to realize that our progress toward our goal has been painfully slow this past year." Some of the more enthusiastic members nodded. Others had their eyes locked on him, wondering what this was all about. "I have devised a new strategy for completing our goals. One that should take half the time our current strategy. For security purposes, each members new assignments will be given privately. It may not seem like it, but we do have enemies. This is one small step into preventing them from interfering. Once you have read your assignments, please destroy the written instructions."

Xemnas pulled the letters from his pocket and dropped them in front of him, falling down from his high seat. Seeming to have a mind of their own, each one flew to the member they were addressed to. Each member opened and read their own personal duties. After each had finished, they destroyed their papers in their own ways. "If you have any questions about your assignments, you can meet with me privately." With that, every member opened a portal and went to get to work. Xemnas smiled. Things would work out so much better this time. Xemnas faded into a corridor of darkness, reappearing in his private chambers. He immediately felt a presence behind him.

"Glad you arrived so quickly, we have work to do."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Connections and Mysteries

Clean Version (Links to other versions posted at end)

All Kingdom Hearts characters owned by Disney/Square Enix

Chapter 2

Coden and DiZ made their way across the lobby of the apartment building. Coden briefly stopping to look around and try to remember his way to his father. It had been so long... and the set up of the city didn't help much either. He made a right turn and DiZ followed, walking urgently. Coden was surprised by the man, he was so calm when he spoke but everything else he did had a sense of urgency about it. "So... what kinda work did you and my pop do?" Coden said loudly, trying to beat the noise of everyone else around them.

"We fixed things when they were broken." DiZ said.

"My pop? Fix things? You sure you got the right guy?" Coden said, a hint of amazement in his voice. His Dad usually was very good when it came to maintenance, he would tamper with whatever he was trying to fix before getting angry, throwing it, and then giving up. Working with someone else to fix things would only have made it worse.

"It's beyond whatever thoughts you have. It would be difficult to explain." DiZ said very plainly.

"I'll listen, we still got a while before we get there." Coden said. DiZ however, did not respond, he continued to silently follow the youth down the streets. Coden thought about trying to push the subject but decided against it. He took the man's lack of response as a polite "no". The two continued down the city streets, it was the middle of the night and people where moving about, trying to get home. "Wish I could go out tonight." Coden thought. The people weaved in and out between Coden and DiZ, making it hard for the two to stay together. Coden hadn't initially noticed it but all the people they passes seemed to make way for DiZ as if he was some sort of royalty. Either that or the way he dressed had them freaked out. The two turned a corner and Coden saw a familiar face, a face that was too sick to come into work, a face of a certain someone that had made him work a double shift, giving him no afternoon. It was Nathan, and he was leaving a movie theater with a group of his friends. Nathan was dressed in a black shirt with a comical 'thumbs up' sign on it. On top of that, he had a tight black and green striped hoodie and a pair of tight jeans that were slightly tinted green. His hair was something to see, it was mainly short except for a longer part in the front that covered half of his face, dyed blond with streaks of black and green in it. He was taller than Coden at five foot, ten inches. He has a round boyish face with bright blue eyes, the shade of spring water. Nathan was smiling and laughing and making jokes with his friends, they smiled and laughed in response. Then he spotted Coden.

"Oh. Hey Cody." he said regretfully.

"Hundred degree fever right? About to go to the hospital? So, patents get to leave and watch movies with their friends now?" Coden said, a hint of bitterness to it.

"Yeah, well, dude, I got better real quick. They got some kinda miracle pill or..." Nathan said

"Save it. I don't care. If I have to work for you again, I'll beat you up." Coden said. Nathan searched Coden's face for a sign that he was joking but found none and got defensive.

"Easy man, I just..." Before Nathan finished talking, Coden shoved him, knocking him into one of his friends who caught him.

"Whoa, short dude's got some power!" One of Nathan's friends said in amazement.

"What did you just call me?" Coden said, anger in his voice. Nobody said anything, they all just stared. DiZ grab Coden's shoulder, taking him out of his anger.

"I don't have time to waste. We've already wasted too much time here on your nonsense." DiZ said. Coden backed away, still staring at Nathan, who was staring back at Coden with a hint of fear in his eyes. As DiZ and Coden made their way down the street, Nathan stuck his tongue out to their backs.

"If I ever have to work with that short dude, I'll quit." Nathan muttered.

The people on the streets had cleared out as time slowly crept toward one a.m. The two were passing a park, it had rained hours earlier while Coden was sleeping, causing a light fog to hang over the city, slightly dulling the lights.

"What is it you and my dad used to fix?" Coden asked. The two kept moving, an awkward silence between them. Coden hadn't know much about his dad and this man seemed to know he very well, he hoped to get some information out of him but it seemed the stranger didn't want to offer any answers. After another minute, DiZ finally responded.

"Anything we could." DiZ's answer didn't help. It seemed to bring up more questions than it answered. That was fine. Coden hadn't exactly answer all of DiZ's questions either. The two made a right turn and suddenly they were standing in an old cemetery in the middle of the park. The place looked old and uncared for. The metal gates which had once been a stunning black color had deteriorated and started to rust. The ground was covered in leaves, hiding the earth underneath them. Some of the headstones were smashed or had graffiti on them. It looked as if the world had forgotten about this small square of land. The only sign that people still visited this place was the first tombstone on the left. It looked relatively new, as it had been cleaned and well cared for. There were even some old dying daisies laying across the center. This is were Coden's father had been the past four years. A fact that Coden had omitted when speaking with DiZ.

DiZ didn't say anything, he just stared at the grave stone. Coden searched for some emotion, any emotion in the man's reaction but found none. "Why did you not tell me?" he asked quietly.

Coden didn't say anything at first. He just starred the marker, thinking of his father. "It's hard to think about. Hard to talk about. All I ever wanted was to know him, know who he was. He left when I was six and came back when I was twelve. I wanted to know where he had been and what he had been doing. He wouldn't ever talk about it. All he said was 'important work'. Whatever he had been doing, it eventually killed him. He got really sick with a strange disease when I was thirteen. The doctors couldn't figure it out. They said there was nothing wrong with him, even though a giant black spot had appeared on his chest. It was bad to look at. Looked like his flesh was rotting."

"The core..." DiZ mumbled. This had sent a wrench in his plans. After all his planning, he hadn't anticipated one of his colleagues to be deceased. DiZ moved forward sitting down in front of Chris' grave. He reached out and felt the name on the inscription as if trying to convince himself it was really true. Coden watched DiZ carefully. It didn't seem as if he had lost a colleague, it was more like he lost friend and Coden slowly started to feel sorry for the man. Coden moved closer unsure what to do, so he said the only thing he could.

"Sorry." he mumbled. Coden felt the uneasy emotions welling up inside him. He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a zippo lighter. DiZ watched as Coden played with the lighter, the flame seemed to jump to it eagerly, as if excited to burn something. The two sat silently, lost in their own thoughts. Coden thinking about his father, DiZ reworking his plan. Neither said anything or moved until they heard footsteps behind them. Coden was surprised to see his Uncle Red walking toward them. Red was surprised to see Coden, even more surprised to see DiZ.

"Cody..? What are you doing here? And who is he?" Uncle Red asked loudly. Coden moved toward him to try and explain. DiZ looked over Red carefully.

"I just... missed him." Coden said. Uncle Red stared at Coden for a second before moving over to his brother's grave.

"Coden," DiZ whispered to the teen. "How do you know this man?" Coden thought there was something wrong with the way DiZ had asked the question. There was tension in his voice.

"He's my Uncle." Coden whispered back to DiZ. DiZ starred at the boy, at first in disbelief, then he chuckled lightly.

"I miss him too Cody." Uncle Red said before he started cry. He collapsed to his knees clutching the headstone, tears running down his face. "Why did you leave? WHY? We could have had it all... you and me..."

"This is just embarrassing." DiZ mumbled. He reached into his pockets, and retrieved a small red pill. He took four steps until he was standing next to Coden's sobbing Uncle before reaching out and offering the pill to the man. Red stared at the pill before reaching for it and swallowing it as if it were candy.

"What was that? Coden asked.

"It calms the body. There's no sense in behaving like an idiot. It's downright pathetic." DiZ remarked. Red sat up and looked around.

"Welcome back." DiZ said simply. At the sound of his voice, Uncle Red sat up. He starred at DiZ as if he were his savior.

"You... It's you! I remember you! Eleven years ago! You're the one that Chris was working with!" Red exclaimed. Coden looked back up at DiZ.

"You're the reason he left? He was working with you all that time?" Coden asked. DiZ said nothing he only nodded silently. The old man seemed to be lost in deep thought. He had lost one of his most powerful colleagues only to find his son, who seemed to have the same natural abilities... Even though he wasn't supposed to. He may be useful to have around.

"I need assistance with a project of mine." DiZ said suddenly. "Would you be willing to join me?" Coden wasn't sure what to do, he hadn't even realized that DiZ meant him. He only stood still, dumbstruck, trying to make sense of all that was happening around him. He didn't escape from his thoughts until his Uncle grabbed him and pulled him aside.

"Cody, don't listen to that guy. He's the one that killed your dad. Don't go with him." His uncle said urgently.

"Stay out of this, you has-been." DiZ said suddenly. He glared at Uncle Red. Coden oddly, agreed with him. His Uncle needed to leave. Coden hadn't met him until his dad was dying. He didn't even know where the man lived. He may have been family but his gut told him to follow DiZ. His Uncle still at his side, he looked at DiZ.

"I'll do it." Coden said simply. DiZ smiled. Then, something strange happened. Uncle Red grabbed a hold of Coden's arm.

"No! Don't go! You can't go!" Uncle Red said urgently, his breath short as if he was having an asthma attack. "I need you, Cody!"

"You need me?" Coden said, trying not to sound incredibly creeped out even though he was. Red was acting like he was his life support. None of it made much sense, but it needed to stop. "Get off me Red."

"No, you can't go, you can't ever go! I need you, here!" yelled Red.

"I said, GET OFF!" With that, Coden punched his uncle in the face. The skinny man fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Well." said DiZ in an amused voice. "That was not what I would have done." DiZ lightly nudging Red as he spoke. "But it seems to have been effective. Come, before he wakes." DiZ raised his hand and opened a corridor of darkness in front of him. "This is a gateway to another world. We need to meet with another colleague of mine." DiZ stepped into the gateway and disappeared.

"Cool." Coden muttered before stepping into the corridor after DiZ, traveling to another planet, far away from his own.

Larxene sat in her chair in the meeting room. The superior was talking about their "mission" again. 'Blah blah blah. He's so full of himself.' she thought. When her letter reached her, she silently opened and read.

_Number XII,_

_You have been assigned the assassin position. When you haven't been assigned a target, you will guard the castle as a last line of defense._

Larxene smirked. Finally, an assignment she could enjoy. She took out her foudre and sliced the instructions to pieces. She opened a corridor and disappeared into the library. When she arrived, she was pleased to find it quite but surprised to find Demyx searching through books.

"What are you doing here?" Larxene asked out of curiosity. Demyx jumped.

"Oh... I didn't know anyone else but Vexen came here." he said quietly. "I was looking for something that could give me clues about my past."

"Why?" Larxene asked.

"Because... I just need to know." Demyx said quietly.

"Right, see you later." Larxene said, uninterested. She moved a few shelves over and pulls her private journal from her hiding spot in the library. For the past four months, Larxene had been growing increasingly impatient with the superior. The man claimed to be a genius but as far as she could tell, he was far from it. She had been planning on how to overthrow Xemnas and take control of the organization. All written down in her private journal. She pulled the book from the back of the shelf from behind all of the books about feelings. She carried the journal to her favorite spot, a large bay window filled with fluffy white pillows. The windows looked out behind the castle into the undeveloped part of the world. A silver fog filling the air. Larxene always found that it calmed her.

She began writing, _In the event of my death/destruction/termination these are my instructions. It doesn't matter who takes over as long as it isn't Xemnas. Should anyone discover this plan, they are to be terminated._

Before she could write anymore, a letter appeared out of a small passage.

_We have identified a new target. The information is enclosed. Please terminate the target immediately._

Larxene groaned. "Every time..." She got up from the window and hid her journal back in it's hiding spot. She then opened a corridor and started on her mission.

Unbeknown to Larxene and Demyx, there was someone else in the Library, and he had heard what Demyx said. Lexaeus felt sorry for him and decided to go against his orders and help out his little brother.

Links

Original (Mature) Version: dj-tahu(dot)livejournal(dot)com/2010/06/22/

Non-Mature Version: dj-tahu(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Worlds-Chapter-2-168558914


End file.
